Halloween Promo
|-|Coming soon= |image1=(Display) Halloween Promo - Coming Soon.jpg |caption1= 's Display |start=10/18/2018 |end=10/25/2018 |gachas= * Secret Star Poem * Dance Party of Vampyr Remix * Beasts' Fidelity * Princess Silk Spinning Shinning Cocoons Remix * Fairy Tale Night of Joy * Fighting Beauties' Dazzling Dance * Luche Cemmenteria Remix 2 * Colorful Painting |ongoing_event= * Cyber Labyrinth * Schwarzwald Fantasie |previous_promotion=Beginning of Autumn Campaign Promo |next_promotion='Happy Halloween Promo' }} ---- Hello, this is CocoPPa Play Management Team. Thank you for playing CocoPPa Play. Halloween is right around the corner. To fully enjoy Halloween in CocoPPa Play, we're holding an "Halloween-is-Coming-Soon Promo"♪ Promotion Period 10/10/2018 to 10/25/2018 JST ---- ①Rare Rate Goes Up by 10Play♪ When you play Gacha "Secret Star Poem" released on 10/10 15:00 (JST) or ??? to be released on 10/18 15:00 (JST) by 10Play. Rarerate will go up to 3% for the 1st 10Play, 5% for the 2nd 10Play, and 10% for the 3rd 10Play!! Don't miss this special promo♡ 【Duration】 Until this Gacha ends ※NOTE that Rare Rate Up will be applied only when you play Gacha by 10Play. ② Increase of bonus Tickets for Coin Promo♡ If you purchase coins within the campaign period, you will get 2 more extra Premium Gacha Tickets♪ Use this chance to get many tickets♪ For details, check Buy Coins page. Duration 2018/10/10 15:00 ~ 2018/10/18 15:00 JST ③ Clear Rewards from Daily Quest will DOUBLE UP! Clear rewards from Daily Quests will double up during the promo. Check the Quests in ☆ tab, to try them♪ 【Duration】 2018/10/10 15:00 ~ 2018/10/25 15:00 JST ④ Take our Survey! In order to provide our users a more fun experience with CocoPPa Play, we would like to ask for your cooperation to fill out a survey. Users who fill out the survey will get 2 Premium Tickets♡ My Code will be required to get the item for the survey ※To see your Code, please tap your model on My Show page. Then your Code is shown at the upper left of your Profile Page >> See the survey here We look forward to receiving your surveys. 【Duration】 2018/10/10 15:00 ~ 2018/10/18 15:00 JST ※ Tickets will be sent to your Present Box within one week after they survey duration ends. 2nd Half Start♪ We're going to have a promo so that you can press your advantage in the event Schwarzwald Fantasie by playing Gacha♡ Clear the Event Quest "【Promo Limited Quest】 Play Premium Gacha 30 Times!" and Get the Event Item♪ Note that this quest appears ONCE A DAY during the promo Duration 2018/10/18 15:00 ~ 2018/10/25 15:00 JST Double-Up Daily Quest Reward Promo is also ongoing♪ Enjoy CocoPPa Play♡ (Image) Halloween Promo - Coming Soon.jpg |-|Happy Halloween= |image1=(Display) Halloween Promo - Happy Halloween.jpg |caption1= 's Display |start=10/25/2018 |end=11/09/2018 |gachas= * Colorful Painting * Anecdote of the Three Kingdoms * Hidden Place in Forest Remix * Tropical Fruits Basket Remix * Tick-Tock Timepiece * Grâce L’heure du thé * Crown of Secret Crystal Remix * Ribbon · de · Wrapping * Brilliant Bouquet Remix |ongoing_event= * Snap Contest 24 * Origami Panic |previous_promotion='Halloween Promo Coming Soon' |next_promotion=Momo's Pink Days Promo }} ---- Hello, this is CocoPPa Play Management Team. Thank you for playing CocoPPa Play! Halloween is approaching♪ At last! We are going to start Halloween campaign.♪ There are a lot of contents of the campaign! Please read to the end♪ Promotion Period 10/25/2018 to 11/09/2018 ---- ①Witch's Lucky Bag Arriving♡ Lucky Bags specified for Halloween's witch items are collected and come out! you can pruchase free of charge for the first round. Moreover, if you pruchase a bag of 3 pieces and 5 pieces, you can get additional item! Useful items such as 10Play Gacha ticket, Cherring Supplement Lite, etc. are included! ②Super Deal Halloween Gacha! During Halloween promo, Rare oods GO UP in gacha "Creepy Candy Night!" released on 2018/09/09 JST♡ Playing by 10Play makes rare rate in "Gacha" page and 10Play Bonus Item! ! ③Veil Item Arriving in Gacha! Veil item added as a bonus for # of Plays in Gacha "Anecdote of the Three Kingdoms" released today! Lets make My Show more luxurious with veil! ④Bonus COisnfor Coin Purchase Promo during 1st Half of Snap Contest From 10/25 15:00 JST to 10/28 15:00 JST, Trend Tickets + Bonus Coins will be given by purchasing 88 Coin Pack and over! Coin Purhcase Promo will be reset every day during Snap Contest. ⑤Snap Contest Pack Special Sale Event album packs are 60% reduction! 50 newely revealed miracle glasses are reasonable to purchase! Please do not miss this super-reasonable chance than usual! ● Snap Contest Pack L ● Miracle Glasses x50 ⑥Up to the maximum number of purchase of "super Discounted 48 hours limited premium ticket pack"! You can purchase ticket packs that super-expensive twice a day! Let's get a lot of trend items♪ ● Super Discounted 48 hours limited premium ticket pack Other campaign benefits will appear soon♡ Enjoy CocoPPa Play♡ (Promotion)_Happy_Halloween_Promo - Additional Notes.jpg|Additional Notes (Image) Halloween Promo - Happy Halloween.jpg Category:Promotions Category:Promotions Category:2018 Category:2018 Promotion